MY PRINCE, USUI TAKUMI
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [2SHOOT] / "Jika kau tak mau bangun juga, maka aku akan terus menciummu hingga kau kehabisan nafas." Sebuah ancaman yang langsung dilakukan./ 'Tapi tetap saja bagiku … Ia adalah lelaki tertampan dan terkeren di dunia. Ia adalah Pangeranku, Usui Takumi.' Batin Hinata sembari tersenyum./ Mind to RnR?/ CHAPTER 2 UP-COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING : Usui Takumi x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**LENGTH : Two shoot**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Kaichou Wa Waid Sama © Fujiwara Hiro**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Prince, Usui Takumi © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, Ide mainstream, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading and reviewing!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY PRINCE, USUI TAKUMI**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaa … Bu-bukankah itu kekasihmu, Usui Takumi? Siapa gadis yang sedang bersamanya itu? Berani sekali ia bermain dengan gadis lain di belakangmu, Hinata-_chan_." Celoteh Sakura ketika melihat seorang pria berambut _gold_ memasuki kafe bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam.

Mereka terlihat mesra. Saling bergandengan tangan dan memamerkan senyuman penuh arti satu sama lainnya. Membuat Hinata yang saat itu tengah duduk di samping Sakura merasa sangat kesal dan marah melihat pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu tengah berduaan dengan gadis lain.

Hinata meremas _cup milkshake_ di tangannya demi melampiaskan perasaan yang menyesakkan. Kedua manik lavendernya senantiasa tertuju kearah mereka seakan tak ingin melewatkan adegan apapun yang akan terjadi. Tajam dan menakutkan.

"Hinata …"

"Hinata …"

Sakura memanggil nama gadis itu berulang kali, namun tak mendapatkan respon sedikitpun. Karena Si Objek tengah asyik memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik pasangan yang membuat _mood_nya buruk seketika. Bahkan aura gelap telah menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Hei, Hinata Hyuuga! Jangan abaikan aku!" Sentak Sakura kesal sembari memukul bahu Hinata.

"Diamlah, Sakura Haruno! Jangan menggangguku!" Desis Hinata tak suka karena kegiatan pentingnya terganggu.

"Hentikan tatapan menakutkanmu itu!" Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan. "Kau hanya akan membuat semua pengunjung di kafe ini kabur karena ketakutan. Seharusnya kau langsung datangi Usui dan tangkap basah mereka, bukannya malah berdiam diri disini seperti orang bodoh." Ia menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Andai saja aku membawa lem di dalam tasku maka akan kugunakan untuk membungkam mulut berisikmu itu." Ujar Hinata tajam tanpa perasaan, mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain ketika kedua orang itu bersikap makin mesra dan menyebalkan di matanya. "Kita pergi darisini!" Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan keluar tanpa menunggu Sakura terlebih dulu. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu mengomel tak karuan.

'Beraninya kau berselingkuh di depan mataku, Usui.' Batin Hinata geram, kecewa, dan sedih. Setetes kristal bening lolos dari kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Prince, Usui Takumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Keesokkan harinya…]**

Hinata berjalan malas menyusuri halaman sekolahnya. Sebuah kacamata gaya berwarna cokelat membingkai kedua matanya serta sebuah topi yang menghiasi rambut indigonya yang terurai. Penampilannya memang selalu terlihat _trendy_ dan memukau. Kesan seksi telah melekat pada gadis itu. Semua orang selalu memuji dan menyukai segala hal yang ada pada dirinya, namun tak sedikit juga orang yang merasa iri dan membencinya.

Manik lavender milik Hinata bertemu pandang dengan manik _emerald_ milik Usui yang saat itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Surai _gold_nya berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari pagi, berkibar pelan menambah ketampanan lelaki itu. Sempat membuat Hinata terpesona selama beberapa detik, hingga suara Usui yang menyebalkan terdengar: "_Ohayou _..."

Hinata bersikap acuh. Melangkah pergi melewati Usui begitu saja seakan menghadapi sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Mengapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Usui menarik lengan Hinata, membuat tubuh gadis itu menabrak dada bidangnya.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, berusaha agar emosinya tetap stabil.

"Itu karena..." Hinata membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Usui. Berjalan mendekat kemudian menarik dasi yang dipakainya hingga jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat seperti hendak berciuman, membuat lelaki itu sedikit menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. "Aku sudah tak ingin berhubungan denganmu lagi. Mulai sekarang kita putus."

"Putus?" Usui mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Ya_. _Ki-ta pu-tus." Hinata menunjuk hidung mancung Usui sembari menekankan kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Ia melepas kacamatanya, menatap remeh pada lelaki itu kemudian kembali berkata: "Sebaiknya kau lupakan semuanya. Anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal."

"_Nande_?" Usui tetap menampilkan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Karena aku membencimu." Sentak Hinata. Segera memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Usui. Tak ingin berlama-lama saling bertatapan dengan lelaki itu, karena takut kebohongan yang telah dibuat akan diketahui dan terbaca olehnya. "Sudahlah. Urusi saja kehidupanmu sendiri! Jangan pernah berbicara ataupun mendekatiku lagi! Mengerti?" Melangkah pergi melewati Usui, namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Gomenasai_ ..." Ujar Usui seraya menarik tangan Hinata hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Tubuh mereka menempel tanpa ada jarak. Kedua tangan Usui melingkari pinggang ramping Hinata, mengunci pergerakkan yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis itu. "Aku tak mengerti." Imbuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ronta Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun usahanya sia-sia belaka, karena Usui tak bergeming sedikitpun bahkan bersikap acuh dan tak peduli. Sengaja menulikan telinganya.

"Aku tak mungkin melupakan semuanya begitu saja. Karena semua hal yang terjadi diantara kita terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan." Suara Usui mengalun lembut. Menisbikan jarak wajah diantara mereka, segera membungkam mulut Hinata yang hendak melayangkan umpatan padanya.

Hangat, manis, dan basah.

Ciuman sepihak yang dilakukan Usui membuat Hinata membatu di tempat.

Semua orang yang melihat adegan itu memekik terkejut. Membulatkan mata serta membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mata. Usui dengan berani mencium Hinata di depan umum. Sungguh menggemparkan! Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang mengabadikan momen tersebut ke dalam sebuah foto yang diambil melalui kamera ponsel.

'Bodoh! Aku malah menikmati ciumannya.' Rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Terdiam tak membalas ataupun menolak. Dentuman jantungnya terdengar keras seakan siap menghancurkan tulang rusuk yang melindunginya.

Usui sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia memperdalam ciuman, melumatnya perlahan dan hati-hati sembari memejamkan mata. Tak peduli kenyataan bahwa kini mereka tengah berada di sekolah dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka.

**PLAKK**

Suara tamparan terdengar begitu keras. Suasana di sekitar mereka mendadak menjadi hening dan beku setelah Hinata melayangkan pukulannya di pipi kanan Usui. Lelaki itu tak merasa terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata, karena sebelumnya ia telah menduga hal tersebut akan terjadi. Raut wajahnya terkesan tenang dan biasa saja. Membuat Hinata bertambah geram dibuatnya.

"DASAR LELAKI KURANG AJAR!" Teriak Hinata emosi. Nafasnya terengah, bibirnya dipenuhi saliva bekas ciuman panas yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. "AKU MEMBENCIMU, USUI TAKUMI!" Teriaknya seraya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Malu dan marah atas tindakan Usui padanya.

"Pukulanmu menyakitkan, _Hime_." Usui mengusap pipinya yang baru saja mendapat tamparan dari Gadisnya. "Namun setidaknya aku telah mendapatkan ciuman manis di pagi hari." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana seraya melenggang pergi tanpa dosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Prince, Usui Takumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jam istirahat telah tiba.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aura gelap mengelilingi tubuh Hinata. Tak ada yang berani mendekat apalagi berbicara padanya. Hanya Sakura yang senantiasa berada di samping gadis itu. Berceloteh riang seperti biasanya, tanpa mendapat respon apapun dari lawan bicaranya. Namun kini gadis berambut musim semi itu tak ada di kelas. Ia tengah pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang bersama kekasihnya.

Hinata melemparkan tatapannya ke luar jendela kelas. Menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Rona merah pun tak bisa dihindari, muncul begitu saja ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Dimana bibir lembut nan tipis milik Usui melumat, menghisap, serta memainkan bibirnya. Lelaki itu telah berhasil merebut ciuman pertamanya, membuat ia melayang dan candu akan sensasi yang diciptakan.

"Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi. Pokoknya tidak boleh." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras, berharap segala bayangan mengenai lelaki itu lenyap dari dalam pikirannya. Terutama mengenai ciuman panas tadi pagi.

"Ternyata kau ada disini." Sebuah suara membuat Hinata menoleh. Mendapati seorang lelaki berambut emo yang kini memasuki kelasnya dengan gaya angkuh namun mempesona.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata setelah lelaki itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri!" Ujar Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. "Sakura sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau ingin tahu apa pendapatku mengenai itu?" Tanyanya, membuat sebelah alis Hinata terangkat. Tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan berbicara banyak padanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata malas.

"Kau harus membuatnya merasakan apa yang kau rasakan waktu itu. Dan kami akan membantumu. Ayo ke kantin! Sakura sudah menunggu." Sasuke tetap memberikan pendapatnya meski Hinata menolak.

"Aishh … Kekasihmu itu benar-benar ..." Hinata hendak bangkit dari kursi namun tangan Sasuke mendorong kedua bahunya hingga kembali terduduk.

"Apa yang kau—" Ucapan protes yang akan dilontarkan Hinata segera dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Diam dan ikuti saja apa yang aku katakan!" Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Menyentuhkan hidungnya di pipi gadis itu sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Kini wajah mereka sangat dekat, membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka dari arah belakang akan mengira bahwa mereka tengah berciuman. Begitu pula anggapan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Lihat ke ambang pintu sana!" Perintah Sasuke masih berbisik, mempertahankan posisi intimnya itu. Sebelah tangannya memegangi pipi kanan Hinata, seolah memperdalam ciuman yang bahkan sama sekali tak dilakukan. "Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk balas dendam padanya?" Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Kini aku percaya bahwa kau memang jenius, Sasuke Uchiha." Bisik Hinata tersenyum miring. Mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke serta tindakan spontan yang dilakukannya setelah ia melihat siapa orang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

**PROKK**

**PROKK**

**PROKK**

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar diiring suara langkah kaki seseorang memasuki kelas. Usui yang sejak tadi berdiri disana dengan aura tak menyenangkan kini menghampiri dua orang yang begitu asyik itu.

"Bagus. Sungguh bagus sekali kelakuan kalian ini!" Ujar Usui penuh nada ironi. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terlihat menakutkan. Tatapan matanya tajam dan dingin seakan siap membunuh siapapun yang dilihatnya, terutama lelaki berambut emo yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Hinata. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, memasang _pokerface_ seperti biasa. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak peduli aura mencekam dan berbahaya yang dikeluarkan Usui.

"Kau menganggu kami." Ujar Sasuke ringan. Tak segan membalas tatapan mematikan Usui. Sedangkan Hinata mulai khawatir dan tak enak hati melihat ketegangan yang terjadi. Apalagi ia sekalipun tak pernah melihat Usui seperti ini. Penuh intimidasi dan menakutkan.

Senyum di bibir Usui kian mengembang, tatapan matanya kian menajam. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ada hanyalah suara pukulan cukup keras yang ia layangkan pada wajah tampan Sasuke. Membuat lelaki itu tersungkur ke lantai dengan luka lebam dan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Usui?" Pekik Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan Usui tersebut. Ia berniat menolong Sasuke untuk berdiri, namun tangannya telah ditarik sangat keras oleh Usui.

"Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuhnya lagi! Lain kali aku tak segan akan mematahkan kedua tanganmu. Ingat itu!" Desis Usui penuh penekanan dan ancaman. Ia menyeret Hinata keluar kelas tak mempedulikan rontaan yang diberikan Si Gadis padanya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan berbagai arti dari orang-orang yang ia lewati.

"Aku akan membalas pukulannya lain kali." Ujar Sasuke sembari memegangi ujung bibirnya yang berdenyut sakit dan perih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Prince, Usui Takumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"LEPASKAN AKU, USUI TAKUMI!" Bentak Hinata tak berhenti meronta, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Usui yang menyakitkan.

"Diam dan berhenti berontak! Atau aku akan membungkammu dengan caraku." Ujar Usui bernada dingin disertai ancaman. Ia terus menyeret Hinata menuju tempat parkir dimana motor ninja hitam miliknya berada.

"Aku tak takut padamu. Cepat lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak!" Hinata tak mau kalah. Iapun meluncurkan ancaman yang sama sekali tak membuat Usui menuruti ucapannya.

"Berteriaklah! Tak akan ada seorangpun yang menolongmu." Ujar Usui acuh.

"Kurang ajar kau, Usui. Aku akan—"

**CUPP**

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, Usui Takumi membungkam mulut mungil Hinata dengan ciumannya. Pada waktu dan tempat yang berbeda. Jika tadi pagi mereka berada di halaman sekolah, kini mereka tengah berada di tempat parkir dengan beberapa pasang mata yang kembali menjadi saksi nyata atas adegan romantis nan berani dari pasangan itu.

"Wuaahh … Mereka kembali berciuman. Ayo cepat abadikan momen langka ini!"

"Ya ampun … Usui benar-benar lelaki yang _gentle_. Beruntungnya Hinata memiliki kekasih sepertinya."

"Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi ya. Aku jadi iri."

"Bukankah tadi pagi mereka tengah bermasalah?"

"Aku harap mereka tak akan kembali memperbaiki hubungan mereka."

Begitulah obrolan para murid yang melihat pemandangan itu. Saling menyuarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka, sedangkan objek yang dibicarakan sedikitpun tak merasa terganggu dengan semuanya. Usui masih tetap mencium bibir Hinata dengan cara yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

Lalu Hinata? Jangan bertanya bagaimana ia saat ini! Wajahnya telah memerah, lututnya terasa lemas, dan dadanya terasa sesak karena pasokan oksigen yang telah menipis. Namun apa daya? Lelaki itu tak membiarkannya bergerak bebas, sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah dan diam saja menerimanya.

'Usui Takumi brengsek!' Umpat Hinata dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Note_:**

**Pertama-tama aku ucapkan selamat tahun baru 2015. #Meskipun telat#**

**Ini FF kedua yang kubuat di tahun 2015 :-)**

**Seperti biasa ... Hinata sebagai chara wanita utama. Dipasangkan dengan lelaki tampan dari anime _"Kaichou Wa Maid Sama"_.**

**Aku harap kalian menyukai cerita ini, walau aku akui ide ceritanya terlalu mainstream sih :-p**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa berikan reviewnya ya! ;-)**

**NEXT CHAPTER 2 (ENDING)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 (Ending) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana makan malam begitu canggung dan dingin. Tak ada yang berniat memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Hanya bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing sembari menikmati makanan yang tersedia di atas piring. Hinata memasang wajah masam dan tak bergairah. Memainkan makanan di piringnya tanpa minat. Sedangkan Usui bersikap tenang saja, tak peduli akan atmosfir tak menyenangkan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Ekhmm …" Gadis berambut hitam yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka berdehem cukup keras. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Mencoba menarik obrolan dan memecahkan kebekuan yang terjadi. "Jadi … Inikah gadis yang kau bicarakan itu, Usui?"

"Iya. Ialah orangnya. Cantik sekali bukan?" Ujar Usui santai tanpa menghentikan acara makannya. Telak ucapannya itu membuat rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah Hinata.

"Sangat cantik." Puji gadis itu. Tulus dan jujur. "Perkenalkan, namaku Ayuzawa Misaki. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu." Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata.

Enggan namun tak enak hati jika Hinata tak membalas uluran tangan gadis itu. Apalagi ia telah menyunggingkan senyum ramah yang bersahabat, tak kuasa untuk ditolak.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga." Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membalas uluran tangan Ayuzawa. Meski respon yang ia berikan terkesan dingin dan singkat.

"Nama yang indah seperti orangnya." Ayuzawa kembali memuji. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan gadis cantik seperti ini, Usui? Kau pasti menggunakan hipnotis padanya, iya kan? Jika tidak, mana mungkin ia mau dengan lelaki sepertimu." Celotehnya panjang lebar.

"Enak saja. Jaga bicaramu, Ayuzawa Misaki!" Ujar Usui tak terima. Ia mendengus kesal, menyuapkan makanan terakhirnya ke dalam mulut. "Justru kaulah yang menggunakan hipnotis pada lelaki itu. Mana mungkin ia mau denganmu yang sama sekali tak bisa bersikap feminim, kasar, dan—"

**PLETAK**

Sebuah jitakan keras dari Ayuzawa mendarat di kepala Usui.

"Kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasih dari lelaki bodoh ini, Hinata?" Tanya Ayuzawa. Tak mempedulikan protes Usui yang tengah merasakan sakit di kepalanya akibat pukulan maut gadis itu.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hinata …"

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

Hinata yang sejak tadi termenung melihat keakraban dua orang di depannya, mendadak bungkam. Tak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Antara bingung, sedih, dan kecewa.

"Apa kau sakit?" Usui menyentuhkan tangannya di dahi Hinata. Memegangi wajah gadis itu, mengusapnya lembut seraya kembali berkata: "Kau ingin kita pulang sekarang?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Usui?" Tanya Hinata berusaha keras tak mengeluarkan air mata. Menatap manik _emerald_ lelaki itu tajam dan dalam. "Kau sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku. Kau sengaja melakukan ini hm? Kau ingin membuatku terluka begitu? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa? Apa salahku padamu?" Teriaknya meluapkan perasaan serta amarahnya. Air mata pun telah membasahi wajahnya tanpa bisa terbendung lagi.

"Ssuutt! Jangan menangis! Kau ini bicara apa hm?" Usui menyimpan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, mengusap air mata gadis itu. Bersikap dan berbicara tenang seperti biasa. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh sekali hari ini?" Ia menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi pagi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan lelaki berhati dan berotak batu sepertimu." Hinata menjauhkan tangan Usui dari wajahnya. "Seharusnya kita tak pernah menjalin hubungan karena pada nyatanya kita tak bisa saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lainnya." Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan restoran itu.

"Biar aku saja yang mengejarnya." Suara Ayuzawa menghentikan langkah Usui yang berniat menyusul Hinata. "Kau memang lelaki berhati dan berotak batu." Sebuah jitakan kembali di daratkan di kepala Usui sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu karena kejadian tadi di sekolah." Tangan Usui mengepal, mengingat kejadian tak menyenangkan yang tertangkap matanya tadi pagi. "Seharusnya aku memukul Si Pantat Ayam itu lebih keras lagi karena ia telah berani mencium gadisku." Ia menyambar gelas minumannya yang masih penuh, meneguk isinya hingga habis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Prince, Usui Takumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hinata … Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu! Kita harus bicara." Teriak Ayuzawa, berlari menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja akan menaiki taxi.

"Ada apalagi?" Ketus Hinata, menatap dingin gadis di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham mengenai hubungan kami. Apa aku benar?" Tebak Ayuzawa menyunggingkan senyum.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku mau pulang." Tangan Hinata hendak membuka pintu taxi, namun Ayuzawa lebih cepat menarik tangan Hinata yang satunya lagi.

"Hey! Kau benar-benar harus mendengarkan penjelasanku. Aku mohon … Ikutlah denganku! Ya?" Pinta Ayuzawa memasang wajah memelas yang sama sekali tak membuat hati Hinata tersentuh.

"Aku tidak—"

"Nona, kau jadi naik atau tidak?" Supir taxi yang merasa kesal pun mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak, Pak_. Gomen_! Kami masih ada urusan." Ujar Ayuzawa memutuskan seenaknya. Membuat kedutan kesal di dahi Hinata. Sang Supir taxi pun melajukan mobilnya sembari menggerutu kesal.

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Usui. Kalian sungguh pasangan kekasih yang sangat serasi." Ujar Hinata memutar bola matanya malas.

"A-apa katamu? Aku dan Usui sepasang kekasih? Jangan bercanda! Meskipun hanya ia lelaki yang ada di dunia ini, aku sama sekali tak berminat padanya. Apalagi jika harus menjadikannya kekasihku. Oh _Kami-sama_ … Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran begitu? Dan lagi, bukankah kau yang merupakan kekasih dari lelaki bodoh itu?" Cerocos Ayuzawa tanpa tanda titik ataupun koma. Menatap Hinata, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tak mengerti." Hinata meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian berdua? Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat akrab dan mesra seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya? Aku melihat kalian kemarin. Jangan mengelak dan akui saja semuanya disini!" Imbuhnya lagi.

"Ppfftttt …" Ayuzawa menahan tawanya. "Hahahahaha …" Namun pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menahan diri. Mengeluarkan tawa keras yang membuat Hinata bertambah kesal saja.

"Adakah yang lucu dengan ucapanku tadi?"

"_Gomen_." Ayuzawa menghentikan tawanya. "Sekarang aku mengerti letak permasalahan yang terjadi. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya agar kau tak lagi salah paham. _Ne_?" Yang ada kini hanyalah sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya. Diikuti anggukan kepala dari Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Prince, Usui Takumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Hari Minggu, Pukul 6 pagi]**

Hinata masih bergelung nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Tak merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Ia baru bisa tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu, karena semalaman ia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Di ruangan itu ada sosok lain selalin Hinata. Ia telah ada sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata tanpa ragu kemudian ikut berbaring di sampingnya sembari memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah gadis itu penuh kekaguman. Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman di pagi hari.

**CUPP**

Dan iapun berhasil mengambilnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut nan ringan penuh cinta di bibir Hinata.

"Bangunlah, Puteri tidur!" Bisik sosok itu bersuara parau. Membelai wajah Hinata perlahan, "Kau sudah berhasil membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman. Kau juga sudah berhasil membuatku kacau sejak kemarin hingga sekarang. Mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku hm?"

Tak ada respon.

Jelas saja, gadis yang ia ajak bicara masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sibuk mengunjungi alam mimpinya sendiri.

"Mari kita bicara! Jangan menghindariku lagi!" Ujarnya setengah berbisik. Kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. "Bukalah matamu dan berhentilah berpura-pura tertidur! Kau sungguh tak pandai berakting."

Hinata masih terdiam dalam posisi semula.

"Jika kau tak mau bangun juga, maka aku akan terus menciummu hingga kau kehabisan nafas." Sebuah ancaman yang langsung dilakukan.

**CUPP**

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

"Usui_ no baka _…_ Hentai_…!" Pekik Hinata histeris sembari mendorong keras tubuh lelaki yang tengah asyik menikmati bibirnya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"_Ittai_." Usui mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Kenapa tubuh sekecil dirimu memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu?" Ujarnya lagi setengah menggerutu. Berusaha berdiri meski pantatnya terasa ngilu.

"I-itu salahmu sendiri, _baka_! Siapa suruh kau masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menciumku tanpa izin hah?" Omel Hinata tak terima. Kini ia telah bangun, mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah mendapat izin dari orangtuamu untuk masuk ke kamar ini. Bahkan mereka yang menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu." Jelas Usui seraya duduk di samping Hinata. "Lalu mengenai ciuman … Memangnya aku harus meminta izin terlebih dulu untuk mencium kekasihku sendiri?"

"Te-tentu saja harus." Hinata mendadak bicara tergagap. Rona merah masih setia menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Hahh …" Usui menghela nafas berat. Membaringkan tubuhnya, menggunakan kedua lengan sebagai bantal. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan meminta izin pada kedua orangtuamu. Sekalian saja aku meminta izin untuk menikahimu, bagaimana?" Ujarnya santai seolah mengatakan hal biasa. Memandangi atap kamar yang di dominasi warna ungu sembari menunggu respon yang akan diberikan Hinata.

"Ja-jangan bicara omong kosong!" Wajah Hinata telah memerah sempurna. Jantungnya pun berdebar tak menentu. Tak berani menatap wajah tampan lelaki yang telah mewarnai hari-harinya selama tiga tahun itu.

"Aku serius, Hinata." Nada suara Usui terdengar sungguh-sungguh.

"A-aku…"

**BRUKK**

"Usui …" Hinata kembali memekik karena tindakan Usui yang selalu tak terduga dan mengejutkan. Kini ia berada di atas tubuh lelaki itu. Dipeluk erat hingga ia tak bisa bergerak atau melarikan diri.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku semalam? Aku bahkan belum tidur hingga sekarang karena masalah ini." Ujar Usui lemas. Kedua matanya nampak sayu dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"_Go-gomenasai_ …" Lirih Hinata sangat menyesal. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Usui. Meremas kaos yang dipakai lelaki itu, "Aku memang bersalah. Seharusnya aku tak langsung terbawa emosi dan percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang kulihat waktu itu."

"Aku juga salah karena tak langsung mengenalkan Ayuzawa padamu ketika ia tiba di Tokyo dua hari yang lalu." Usui membelai lembut rambut indigo kekasihnya.

"Aku lebih bersalah lagi, Usui." Hinata mulai terisak. Sangat menyesal dan malu pada dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah terjadi. "Seharusnya aku percaya padamu. Seharusnya aku tak meragukanmu. Hingga masalah pun tak akan menjadi rumit dan besar. Akulah yang salah. Aku memang kekanakan dan egois. _Gomenasai _…" Ia menangis di atas dada Usui, membuat pakaian lelaki itu basah oleh air mata.

"Kita berdua memang bersalah. Jadi, lebih baik kita lupakan saja yang terjadi kemarin."

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Me-mengenai kejadian kemarin di kelas…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Ragu dan takut untuk membahas hal tersebut. Namun ia harus menjelaskan semuanya agar Usui tak salah paham.

"Aku dan Sasuke tak berciuman seperti yang kau lihat. Sungguh! Wajah kami hanya saling berdekatan saja, tapi Sasuke membuatnya terlihat seolah kami tengah berciuman. Hal itu dilakukan untuk membalasmu, agar kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan ketika melihatmu bermesraan dengan Ayuzawa. Itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Jelas Hinata panjang lebar. Namun tak mendapat respon dari Usui. Lelaki itu hanya diam, bahkan kini tangannya tak lagi membelai rambut Hinata.

"Apa kau marah padaku? _Gomenasai_ …" Suara Hinata kian lirih.

Masih tak mendapatkan respon.

"Usui … Bicaralah sesuatu! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Pinta Hinata.

Namun Usui tetap tak menjawabnya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu semarah ini. Aku kan tak benar-benar berciuman dengan Sasuke. Ayolah jangan—" Hinata tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat wajah polos Usui yang tengah tertidu lelap tanpa melepas pelukkan. Tak merasa terganggu dengan bobot tubuh Hinata yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Usui _no baka_! Kau membuatku seperti orang gila karena sejak tadi berbicara seorang diri." Hinata tersenyum manis. Lega. Ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Usui sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu, "Tidurlah yang lelap, Pangeranku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ OMAKE ~**

"Jadi seperti itulah hubungan kami, Hinata." Ujar Ayuzawa mengakhiri ceritanya yang cukup memakan waktu. Mereka berada di taman kota yang tak jauh dari restoran tadi. Duduk berdampingan di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang ada disana.

"_Go-gomenasai_ … Aku sudah bersikap dan berkata kasar padamu." Cicit Hinata tak enak hati.

"Tak apa-apa. Sudah lupakan saja! Yang penting sekarang kau tak lagi salah paham. Aku dan Usui hanyalah sahabat lama, dan tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun." Ayuzawa tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Hinata agar ia tak lagi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maukah kau menjadi sahabatku juga?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap gadis itu dengan sorot mata penuh ketulusan.

"Tentu saja." Ayuzawa memeluk tubuh Hinata tanpa sungkan. "Aku akan sangat bahagia bisa menjadi sahabatmu."

"_Arigatou_." Hinata pun membalas pelukkan Ayuzawa. Tersenyum bahagia.

"Untuk itulah … Kau dan Usui akan menjadi tamu spesial di acara pertunanganku lusa nanti. Kalian harus datang ya! Aku tunggu."

"Hm, pasti kami akan datang."

"Aku sudah tak sabar melihat wajah bodoh Usui ketika melihat tunanganku nanti." Kekeh Ayuzawa sembari melepaskan pelukkan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Aku pastikan tunanganku jauh lebih tampan dan keren dari Usui. Dan hal itu pasti akan membuatnya kesal." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Usui selalu saja mengejekku, mengatakan bahwa aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan kekasih yang jauh lebih tampan darinya. Ia keterlaluan sekali bukan? Mengejek sahabatnya sendiri seperti itu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ayuzawa tersebut. "Ya, ia memang keterlaluan. Siapa nama tunanganmu itu?"

"Namanya Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nama yang keren."

"Seperti orangnya, tentu saja."

'Tapi tetap saja bagiku … Ia adalah lelaki tertampan dan terkeren di dunia. Ia adalah Pangeranku, Usui Takumi.' Batin Hinata sembari tersenyum.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**_Special thanks to_:**

**Pororo90, Shinn Kazumiya, Apikachudoodoll, Rei Atsuko, Arisa Hamada, Hiru Nesaan, Guest, HimeLov, dan Hinatayuki-chan.**

**Aku balas review lewat PM (bagi yang login).**

**Nah untuk yang gak login, aku balas disini!**

**_Guest_ = Ini udah dilanjut kok, chapter akhir.**

**_HimeLov_ = _Arigatou_, selalu mengikuti FF2 buatanku. UsuiHina memang couple yang manis menurutku.**

**Untuk FF Love To Kill, aku belum dapat mood untuk ngetiknya. Hehehe ... #Nunggu ilham datang#**

**_Hinatayuki-chan_ = Gak apa-apa kok. Ini udah dilanjut :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ceritanya berakhir sampai disini :-)**

**Sampai jumpa di _fanfiction_ku yang lainnya!**

**_Bye_ :***


End file.
